


ive spent too long on the highest of mountains

by coldpress



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, I'm Sorry, hopeful happy angst for the soul, t because i swear like a sailor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-18 10:49:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10615338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldpress/pseuds/coldpress
Summary: There were so many times Trini could have kissed Kimberly. But now Trini's moving to Kentucky and Kim decides to be brave.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't written anything in like four years, and god i'm ruuusty. let me know if this is at all readable yeah? :)
> 
> also: i'd like to apologise to the state of kentucky for the flack it gets in this fic - sorry kentucky, i know you're great.

Trini’s parents tell her and her brothers that they’re leaving – moving to _fucking Kentucky_ – on a Tuesday in early-November.

 

They’re sat around the table at dinner and although Trini has barely touched her food, she’s definitely not going to now. Her dad is talking about moving during Thanksgiving break so that they’ll have enough time to settle before starting at their new schools – and Trini blinks down at her hand to see the bent metal of her fork crushed in her fist.

 

They’d had their powers under control for almost a year now but –

 

“ _Kentucky_? You’re making us move to _Kentucky_?” she asks and _god_ , she can’t deal with this.

 

Her mom sighs, puts a hand to her head and really, if she expects a different reaction from Trini then she’s nothing short of dreaming. “Yes, _Kentucky,_ Trini. Your father was very lucky to get this offer and we think this is going to be a great opportunity to get this family back on track,” she raises an eyebrow pointedly, like Trini doesn’t already know that she’s the reason this family is falling apart, “Now, do you have anything constructive to add to this conversation or are you going to question everything we say?”

 

Trini pushes back from the table, a little too forcefully. With a scowl on her face and her lips shut tight, she’s out the front door – fork still crushed tight in her fist.

 

She manages to see her mom throw her hands in the air and her dad place a hand on her mom’s shoulder. Her youngest brother says, “mom, I like it here,” but then Trini is gone.

 

She needs space.

 

Of course Trini has questions she wants to ask; _why are her parents like this? Why did they have to move again in the first place? And did it ever cross her parents’ minds to, for once, consider their children and what this would mean for them?_ But Trini’s head is screaming static, and her heart feels like it has fallen out through her stomach, and she just needs space.

 

It’s almost pathetic, how she has the power to save planets coursing through her veins, but at the end of the day, she’s still a teenager, still a daughter – and even alien super powers can’t help her with this.

 

Trini walks on, angry and determined through town, going nowhere in particular.

 

She can’t go to the quarry – doesn’t want to see any of the Rangers right now.

 

Doesn’t want to see anyone.

 

She just walks.

 

 

 

Trini sneaks past her parents and goes to school the next day, as if her life hadn’t been upended the night before.

 

Senior year had been going pretty damn well actually, until Trini was told that she’d have to leave her friends and destiny, and finish the last eight months of it halfway across the country.

 

Trini had spent the previous night breathing and thinking and trying not to feel too much, blaming everything on her parents, but she is determined to play normal today – she is no where near ready to tell the team that she’s about to break them all apart and leave Angel Grove behind. The though of it makes her–

 

With a breath Trini schools her face and approaches the door to her English class – the one that she shares with both Kimberly _and_ Zack (who actually comes to class this year) – raises her hand to grab for the door handle, and she just can’t.

 

Trini has changed a lot over the past year, she really has, but if there’s something she knows for certain it’s that sometimes it’s easier to just run away. So she does.

 

Trini turns and runs from the school grounds and thanks the stars that no one sees her.

 

There’s something to be said for small miracles, she guesses.

 

 

 

She doesn’t go to the ship after school either. She sits in her room, with a chair up against the door to stop anyone from coming in, and ignores the text messages she gets from the team.

 

(The message Kimberly sends her sits open on her phone for longer than the others, but she doesn’t answer that one either.

 

[Kim @ 3:23pm] _hey t, missed you today. u feeling ok? x_

 

She’s not.)

 

 

 

The next day goes a little better.

 

Trini sneaks past her parents, actually makes it to class and manages to hide her feelings enough that the team don’t ask too many questions.

 

When she fights in the pit that afternoon her body is pure aggression and anger. Her knuckles red and raw. It makes her feel a little better – the pain, the adrenaline. Makes it a little easier to avoid the looks Kim keeps throwing her way.

 

Trini leaves with the taste of blood in her mouth, doesn’t talk to her parents when she gets home and slams the door shut.

 

 

 

It continues like that for a week. And it’s obvious to anyone with eyes that something is going on, but any effort to get Trini to open up is met with nothing but a glare, _drop it._

 

She tries hard to seem okay. In classes, at lunch, during training, Trini tries hard to joke around like normal, be the friend they deserve, but an underlying layer of _not okay_ seems to always shine through.

 

The four of them had managed to crack through her armor after only a week of being Rangers, and Trini had never been able to build it back up again.

 

It’s a problem, and Trini has caught all four of them looking at her, separately, with such blatant concern on their faces.

 

She just wants them to stop.

 

Trini is damn good at not talking about things when she doesn’t want to talk about things. The other Rangers know this well. And they’ll get nothing from her unless the time is right.

 

But it’s pretty awful when Trini eventually explodes with all that’s pent up inside and tells the team the news.

 

She doesn’t mean to say it, not so dramatically, not so _embarrassingly_. But they’re all sat in the pit – sweaty and tired, cut up and red – and it’s Jason’s fault really, for scratching the surface of what Trini is most scared about: letting them down.

 

“Do you feel it, guys? Something’s coming.”

 

Trini hadn’t consciously noticed anything, but at Jason’s words something clicks. Something in the air has changed.

 

Goldar and Rita weren’t the end of it; no, the Rangers had fought off grizzlier things than them. Each time they were warned about something worse to come, though.

 

And each time it felt something like this.

 

“I think I feel it too?” Billy says from his place off to Trini’s left. He puts his hand over his heart, “Around about here. That's not heartburn, right?”

 

“Yeah, Jase is right,” Kimberly says, “It felt like this last time as well. A new enemy?”

 

“Maybe,” Jason says, standing up and making sure to meet everyone’s eyes as he speaks to them, “I’ll talk to Zordon, but we’re ready, I think. We’re getting there, the five of us just keep getting stronger. We just need to keep going. Together.”

 

And that’s when Trini breaks. Because how the fuck is she meant to keep the team together from all the way in Kentucky? She’d die if anything ever happened to them, but _god_ , if she’s not here then what does that mean for the team?

 

They are better together, they all know that.

 

An angry tear makes its way down her face, and she wipes it away with quick hands as she speaks her first real words in a week, “What if we’re not always together, though?”

 

“Trin–” Jason pauses and frowns, “What do you mean?”

 

“I mean,” Trini can’t keep the anger, the emotion, out of her voice as she says, “I mean, I’m moving to Kentucky in two weeks and what does that mean for us all?”

 

And she’s crying again, it’s so embarrassing – she doesn’t do this. But she looks around at the four faces she cares about the most, and everyone is so shocked, like this possibility had never occurred to anyone (and _Kim_ , Kim just looks so heartbroken that Trini can’t meet her eyes, has to look away or she might fall to pieces).

 

“Are you – I mean, is it a sure thing?” Jason asks after a long pause.

 

Trini combs a hand through her hair and blows out a breath, “Yeah? Dad’s got a job there and we’ve got new schools and – we’re leaving during Thanksgiving break.” She churns out the facts because saying anything more personal, more _real_ , (like how her heart actually feels like it’s fallen out of her chest or how she hasn’t really slept much since lately because she can’t bare to think about actually leaving them,) would break her.

 

Jason’s walking towards her and Trini has to stop herself from either flinching or falling into his arms. He hugs her like that might stop her from leaving, and says “we’ll figure something out, okay?” like it’s a promise.

 

He drops his arms from around her and turns to the others, “I, um, I guess that’s enough for today, guys. We’ll – I’ll see you all tomorrow.”

 

He just sounds so sad, looks at Trini for confirmation that she’ll be here – or at least at school – and she nods a little. It’s enough to satisfy him. He squeezes her arm quickly, _it’ll be okay_ , and then he’s off, out of the pit, as if he would crumble if he stays any longer.

 

“Oh man Trini,” Billy says, “I– I can try to make a teleportation machine with Alpha! My dad was always talking about stuff like that…” And Trini smiles just a bit, because she appreciates it and he’s trying. “Can you please hug me?” He asks and Trini does.

 

Zack joins in at her back, and Trini’s sandwiched between two of her favourite people.

 

“We’ve got two weeks,” Zack says; as if that’s enough time to get rid of the thousands of miles between Angel Grove and Kentucky. He looks over his shoulder at where Kimberly hasn’t moved, and clears his throat. “You’re still here for now, crazy girl. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

 

He motions for Billy to follow him as they leave the clearing, and Zack had always been just a little bit too perceptive for Trini’s liking, because then it's just her and Kim. Alone in the pit and Kim still looks heart broken and –

 

“Let’s go up,” Trini says, “I need some fresh air.”

 

It’s not long before they’re sitting side by side on the edge of the same damn cliff that Kim pulled her off, right at the beginning. 

 

Down the rabbit hole they went, together. That was so long ago now. 

 

Kim shifts in and there's no space between them – there hasn't been for a long time, really – and Kim's knee brushes up against Trini’s thigh as they sit in silence. 

 

Angel Grove is tired and grey and sad. It's perfect really because so is Trini. 

 

Kim's dragging a finger through the dirt and not looking at Trini. Not saying anything either. 

 

They've played this game often enough though, and Trini is a lot better at it than Kim. Kim will talk first; she’ll break the silence long before Trini ever will. 

 

There's an intake of breath and Trini's proven right. 

 

"This sucks," Kim says and Trini nods. _It really does._ "You're actually leaving, just like that?" 

 

"Yeah."

 

And they'd known, the team had known ever since the first night at the campfire that something like this could happen. Trini had been to three schools in three years before she’d come to Angel Grove, had spent almost two here, so really, this has always been on the cards.

 

And now she's leaving in two weeks.

 

Silence again. But Trini knows Kim has more on her mind.

 

That doesn't mean she's prepared for what Kim says. 

 

"Why-" Kim begins and stops, with a furrowed brow as she digs her nails into the rock beneath them. "Why did you never kiss me, Trini?" 

 

And for a good half a second Trini honestly considers leaning forward off of the cliff and falling into the water below. She's good at avoiding things; always has been and always will be.

 

Trini doesn't do that, but that doesn't mean she knows what to say either. 

 

"I– what?" She manages, her words coming out as more air than actual sound. "Is that– was I meant to?" 

 

And Kim just frowns more, turns her head towards Trini, and looks at where she’s digging into the rock. 

 

"I thought we'd have more time," she says. Breathes out and looks Trini right in the eyes. 

 

It takes a while but, Trini finds her words. She's direct, straight up, and she's been confused enough for a lifetime, she doesn't need more of that – not right now.

 

"Say what you mean, Kim." 

 

Surprisingly, Kimberly does. "I mean,  _god_  – I just. I think there's something between us. And," she sighs, "and I always thought we'd, _I don’t know,_ figure it out later, when the time was right. But now... I guess not."

 

And of course. _Of course_ , Trini had known that - that there was something there between them. Right from the beginning  _something_  was obvious at least. Trini just didn't know that Kim also felt it. 

 

And she'd been too scared to try.

 

"Typical." she says, the bitter word escaping her mouth, because of course this would happen.

 

Trinis stuck – thinking a lot of things, feeling even more. But Kim doesn't back down, "So why didn’t you- Why'd you never kiss me?" 

 

Kim's face is so full of something - she looks tired and grey and sad, just like Trini and Angel Grove, but there’s more there too.

 

"I wanted to," Trini says, slow and quiet, focusing on the heat coming from Kim's knee against her leg. And why hadn't she? Really, over the last year there had been so many times that Trini had caught Kim looking at her a bit too hard or coming so close that Trini almost thought she'd stop breathing. 

 

 "I just-"

 

And  _god_. There were so many times that she could have. 

 

(Way back to the first time they met up at Krispy Kreme, just the two of them. When Trini, like the smug little shit she is had challenged Kim for the last bite of the most delicious donut on the planet. Trini had leaned forward to nip at the dessert, looking nothing short of predatory. Kim had looked at her then, dipped her tongue out so quick to wet at her lip, and Trini knew Kim could see her following the movement with her eyes.

 

She could have done it then, over a year ago in a damn Krispy Kreme, but she didn't. 

 

Or she could have kissed Kim after training.

 

Just last month, when they'd finished down in the pit. The boys were still on the ship being idiots, but Trini and Kim had swum up to the surface, tired and eager to head home. Trini doesn’t know why Kim had done it, but when Trini pulled herself onto the rock to start climbing up and out of the alcove Kim had snickered and grinned, wicked as anything, before pushing a wave towards Trini with the amount of force only super powers could bring. Trini had gasped, glared and dove back into the water, grabbing at Kim's waist and pulling her down, under the surface. 

 

They'd been short of breath and laughing when they emerged again above the water and Trini couldn't place - or didn't want to think too much about - why the mood was suddenly so heavy in that moment. Kim was so close, her hand resting on Trini’s collarbone, like she was either going to push her away or pull her closer. And Trini was frozen, her smile falling off of her face to make way for something else.

 

Kim did neither in the end, didn't push or pull Trini in any direction, just let her hand fall away as the water beneath them moved with a force of a body and Zack's head popped up beside them. 

 

He was grinning. 

 

 _"Hurry. Go! Jason's gonna kill me!"_ He howled loudly and started scaling up the rock. 

 

Trini and Kim didn't ask him why. And they also didn't talk about whatever had almost happened between them just moments earlier.)

 

But that was before. Those heavy moments, those heated glances - they were before Trini’s dad had informed her that she has two weeks left until it’s _adios Angel Grove_. Before she knew that this was a two-way thing and - and that  _is_  what Kimberly is saying, right? 

 

Kimberly is saying that she likes Trini back and  _geez_ , now this sucks even more. 

 

 _I'm sorry_ , Trini wants to say. But Kim's hand moves to squeeze at Trini’s thigh and Trini just watches her do it, watches Kim's fingers trace lightly over the ripped knees of Trini’s jeans, and her emotions feel bigger than her chest. 

 

"I still want to," Trini says instead, and Kim's hand stops. 

 

Kimberly is looking at her, and it's so intense that Trini almost needs to look away. 

 

"Yeah?" She asks and Trini doesn't answer because Kim's moved her hand to cup Trini’s cheek and her eyes are so close as she leans in. Then they're kissing and _fuck_ , if Trini thought this whole thing was hard mere seconds ago, then she wasn't prepared for now.

 

Because Kimberly is kissing her, and they're sitting on the edge of the cliff where everything began, and it's so sad. It's so sad and slow, but damn this is all Trini wants right now. 

 

Kim is kissing her like this is all  _she_  wants as well. 

 

It's something close to automatic really, how one of Trini’s hands finds Kim’s waist and grips lightly, fingers sinking into the soft leather of Kim’s jacket.

 

 _Fuck it_ , Trini thinks, this is so shit but she’s going to enjoy this, relish in it, because it’s happening. And she’s wanted this forever.

 

Kim's hand on Trini’s cheek slides to the back of her neck as she pulls Trini closer. Her mouth opens slightly, then the kiss changes, and this is so much more than Trini had ever dared to think about. 

 

It's fucking amazing. 

 

It feels fucking amazing being pressed up against Kimberly Hart, kissing her like her life depends on it.

 

But eventually it ends. 

 

Kimberly pulls away – not much, but enough – she breathes out long and slow, rests her forehead against Trini’s, and just waits, eyes closed.

 

" _God_ ," she says, and her voice is low, lower than Trini has ever heard it, as if she is just as caught up in what just happened as Trini is. And maybe she is. Trini tries to contain the blooming _hope_ in her chest – it won’t do her any good. “I don’t want you to go.”

 

And Trini curses every deity she can name, because yeah, neither does she. Not before and definitely not now.

 

So she kisses Kimberly again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> barely edited so pls forgive. and thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao sorry, this took longer than expected... hopefully it's okay!

Trini walks Kim home and things feel a little bit lighter - a little bit easier - with the sun going down, a light breeze in the air, and a little bit of space between her and Kim.

 

Trini feels more like herself than she has in over a week, maybe longer.

 

What a damn day.

 

The lasting rays of sun catch in Kimberly’s hair and Trini is struck dumb with the thought that this beautiful girl likes her, this beautiful girl just kissed her within an inch of her life on the edge of a cliff, and this beautiful girl doesn’t want her to leave.

 

Trini wants to ask a lot of things, but one question wins out.

 

“How long have you wanted to kiss me, then?” Trini asks, bumping her shoulder against Kim’s lightly. She knows she’s stirring shit a little bit, but why shouldn’t she ask? Trini’s lips still tingle from the best make out she’d ever had and – well, she’s curious as hell.

 

Kim just looks over at her with an eyebrow raised, looking very much like _wouldn’t-you-like-to-know?_ Trini raises an eyebrow back and Kim smiles.

 

“Honestly? Maybe since that first time we went to Krispy Kreme, just before Rita attacked. Can’t believe you tried to steal the last of that donut, that was so rude.” Trini lets out the most undignified groan, and Kim opens her mouth to say something when–

 

“A _year_? Are you kidding me? We could have been doing this for _a year_? Oh my god, I hate everything,” Trini knows she’s being dramatic, but _come on_ this is big news! Kimberly Hart has wanted to kiss Trini for almost a year, they could have been making out for a year!

 

Kimberly just looks at Trini with a fond little smile on her lips, as they keep walking side by side down the track from the quarry to Kim’s house.

 

Her hand finds Trini’s and their fingers lacing tightly. “At least we’re doing it now,” And _oh, hi reality_ , Trini almost forgot about the whole moving-to-Kentucky thing for half a second. She squeezes Kim’s hand tighter.

 

The lights of the first houses come into view. They slow to a halt in front of Kim's large home.

 

“Do you, um. Do you want to talk about any of this? With me? ‘Cause you know I’m here for you, right?” Kim says, and god, she is _so good_ , Trini almost tears up.

 

Trini hopes Kim understands when she shakes her head, says _,_  “not right now, okay.” She hopes Kim hears her, _but thank you_ , at the end, _it means a lot._

 

Kim nods, her eyes a little sad, but she smiles a bit. “Okay, but anytime alright? Please talk to me, and,” she pauses, smile turning wicked, “please don’t wait another year to kiss me again.”

 

It turns out Trini doesn’t have to do anything, because Kim leans in and kisses her first.

 

And Trini was still in the habit of looking both ways before kissing pretty girls in the middle of suburban streets, but Kim does no such thing. Kim’s all no hesitation and simple touches and Trini thinks it’s perfect – all things considered.

 

“Okay Kim, way to make it as hard as humanly possible for me to leave,” Trini says as they pull apart, smiling.

 

“All in a day’s work, you know?” Kim smiles back, then sobers, “You’re going to stop avoiding us now, right?”

 

Trini nods, “Yeah. I mean– sorry for that, I just–” But Kim gets it, doesn’t force Trini to find the words for an excuse.

 

“I understand. We’ll work this out,” she says and Trini almost believes her.

 

“See you tomorrow, T.” Kim kisses her one more time, quick as lightning, and then she’s running up the front steps to her house and gone.

 

Trini’s left to her thoughts again. She walks home slowly.

 

How can her parents expect her to leave this place when these four humans make Angel Grove feel like home?

 

 

 

Life keeps going.

 

And honestly Trini's a little surprised that time doesn't just stop after Kimberly kisses her. Nevertheless Trini goes to sleep, wakes up and goes to school just like it was any other day.

 

Except she's kind of Freaking. Out.

 

Trini likes to think she's a badass, a mighty fortress with an impenetrable shell, but there's no manual on how-to-act-when-your-bestfriend-slash-longtime-crush-kisses-you-on-a-cliff-but-you're-moving-to-kentucky-in-two-weeks-and-you're-about-to-see-her-in-English. So Trini's freaking out. She's standing outside her English class, and freaking out.

 

She's calm though, she's cool. Trini plans on acting like nothing's changed and let Kim–

 

"Hey you," Kim says as her hand squeezing at Trinis hip, acting _very much_ like something has changed. And _wow_ , Trini feels the tension drain from her body.

 

She turns and smiles back, "Hey."

 

Kim leans her shoulder against the wall of lockers outside their English class. Students pass, but no ones paying attention, and fuck it if they were. Still, Kim looks almost shy as she smiles down at Trini and reaches for her hand.

 

And _god_ , Trini feels like such a teenager - with her fluttering heart and nervous hands.

 

"To think that I didn't know how we would act around each other today..." Trini says and trails off, lets Kim play with her fingers as she speaks.

 

"You kidding?” Kim looks Trini in the eyes with a grin, “I'm gonna make sure everyone knows I spent all of last night making out with–"

 

Zack swoops in and pulls Trini and Kim under each of his arms, playing the part of _biggest annoyance on the planet_ perfectly.

 

"Who'd you spend all night making out wi– _oh_." He says, frowning for barely a second before the biggest shit-eating grin breaks out on his face. "Well that's... totally not surprising, actually. _Nice_ , Trin."

 

"Okay, Mr. Cool, let's just get to class alright?" Trini gives a quick squeeze to Kimberly’s hand and pulls her inside the classroom.

 

And okay, that was so much easier than Trini had been expecting. Cool.

 

 

 

The rest of the day doesn’t go so smoothly, though.

 

Ignoring things is not something Jason Scott does well. Trini knows this, they all know this, and at lunch Trini learns it all over again.

 

Jason runs up to her and pulls Trini aside when she’s on her way to their usual lunch table.

 

“Hey. Trini. I, um, I want to talk about, you know,” _the Kentucky thing_. Yeah, Trini knows. She knows and she definitely does not want what Jason wants in this moment.

 

Trini sighs; she hates the look, the sadness that falls across Jason’s face at Trini’s next words. “I just – Jase, I’m sorry, but I really don’t want to talk about this right now.”

 

He nods; he’s _so good_ , just like the rest of them. Never one to push too hard when something’s too sensitive. “Okay, yeah. I get it,” he smiles, it’s small but it’s there and he looks so much younger than he normally does. “Can I try catch you later? At a better time?”

 

And Trini nods. He deserves that much from her. “Yeah. Later okay?”

 

His smile gets a bit bigger, a bit more genuine. “Cool,” he says, “Thanks. Come on, let’s get to lunch.”

 

He squeezes her shoulder, in that reassuring way he always does, and then they’re headed to their lunch table where the others are waiting for them.

 

There’s a spot next to Kim that Trini falls into automatically and Kim's hand slides to squeeze at Trinis knee as soon as Trini’s settled, and it's so natural and normal, as if they've been dating for months. And maybe they kind of have? Or at least they definitely should have been.

 

Trini doesn’t really know. But they’re doing this thing now, this touching and kissing thing, and the great state of Kentucky is calling Trini’s name and–

 

They should be talking about this, all five of them. They should be coming up with plans about how to stay together, how to keep the team going. The fate of the planet literally rests upon doing that, so it's kind of a big deal. But Trini just can't.

 

Talking about it hurts and Trini just wants to focus on the few reasons she has to be happy right now, because there are some pretty good reasons – she's sitting here with her closest friends, there's a pretty girl's hand on her thigh, and this pretty girl may or may not be her girlfriend and –is that what this is? Does Kim want to date her? Even though Trini's going away? Is that even a good idea? Trini decides not to think about any of that either.

 

She just focuses on the four humans sitting around her and how good she's gotten at throwing peas right between Zack's eyes with pinpoint accuracy. And it's enough, for now it's enough.

 

They smile, they laugh, and they can pretend for a little bit longer that nothing's wrong.

 

Can't they?

 

 

 

Turns out they can’t. Not really, because - as promised - Jason asks to speak with her after they’ve finished in the pit the next afternoon. And Trini tries her best to be the teammate he deserves.

 

“Look, I know you don’t want to talk about this, and I know it fucking sucks, but I need to find a way for us to get through this, you know?” He brings his hand up to run through his hair and _god_ ; it’s so obvious that Jason is baring the weight of this, the responsibility. “We’re a team, right? It’s the five of us, we’re ride or die.” He grins a little bit, and Trini smiles back, small. _It’s true._ “But it’s not just about that, Trini. It's, I don’t want you to go, none of the others want you to go and – _hell_ you don’t want to go. So I was thinking that maybe you could stay?”

 

And Trini doesn’t know what the fuck Jason’s talking about, because of course she’s thought about just refusing to go, to stay put and say _adios family, see you never_ , but it’s not that simple. She can’t do that.

 

“Maybe you could stay with me? I mean, my dad’s a bit of a nut, but he’s alright. It’d be fine.” Each of them had promised that they would die for the others in a heartbeat, and there have been times in battle where they’ve come close, but this is the first time Trini’s seen something similar outside of fighting. Still, Trini shakes her head, _no_ , as her heart tightens in her chest.

 

“You know I can’t do that,” she says, and Trini feels so damn small, so helpless, so guilty, “I wish I could, but I can’t Jason. I’m sorry.” _So sorry._

 

Jason rubs a hand across his face and tries to smile. “Yeah. I know. It was worth a shot though, right?”

 

And Trini can’t help it; she throws herself into Jason’s body, wraps her hands around his waist, squeezes her eyes shut. He folds his arms around her shoulders and leans his head on top of hers.

 

“It’s okay. We’ll keep thinking, alright Trin? We’re the Power Rangers, we’re gonna figure something out.” And Trini tries to be optimistic.

 

 

 

It’s hard to be optimistic, though. Especially when Trini gets home from the ship and finds her youngest brother crying in her bedroom. He’s sitting on Trini’s bed looking as sad as Trini feels and the guilt just piles on – she’d been so caught up in what she was feeling that she hadn’t paid enough attention to her brothers.

 

God, who even is she at the moment? Trini lives for her brothers.

 

“Daniel? Danny, hey, what’s wrong hermanito?” Trini sits on the bed next to Daniel and pulls him into her arms. He sniffles and buries into her.

 

“I don’t want to go,” he says, doesn't hold back, and _yeah_ , Trini knows that feeling, “I don’t want to move. I like it here.” His voice starts to rise, “I like it here and I don’t want to leave. Why do mom and dad always make us leave?”

 

“Does Diego feel the same way?” Trini asks. She feels Daniel nod his head against her shoulder, and her anger grows.

 

 _Well,_ Trini thinks, _guess we’re all miserable then._

 

She just holds her brother a little tighter.

 

 

 

Trini’s awake in a flash when she hears the window creak open in the middle of the night.

 

Kimberly’s got one leg in Trini’s room and a sheepish grin on her face as she ducks her head under the window. Playing the part of rebellious teenager in an '80’s coming-of-age film perfectly.

 

“Hi,” she says, and Trini’s stomach does fucking somersaults.

 

“What are you doing here? It’s,” Trini presses the home button on her phone lying next to her on the bed, “It’s 3am, Kim.” And sure it’s Saturday now, but _still_.

 

Kim just grins for real this time. She’s so smug and proud of herself, Trini almost wants to throw a pillow at her.

 

“Dunno,” Kim shrugs, as she swings herself into Trini's room, “Just wanted to see you. I feel pretty badass, actually. Sneaking in through a girl’s window at night, having every intention to make out with her while her parents sleep in the next room.”

 

And _Jesus Christ_ , when did Kim get this fucking suave? Trini sits up against the headboard of her bed, begs her heart to calm down.

 

“Is that so?” Trini’s pretty proud of herself for sounding so put together, “And you think I’m going to just let you, after you just woke me up?”

 

“Yeah, I do.” Kim says and she’s walking towards Trini now, she kneels on the bed next to Trini, traces the line of her collarbone above her yellow sleep shirt. “But I’d like it if you gave me permission.”

 

Trini doesn’t, but she kisses Kim instead and in this instance it’s kind of the same thing.

 

Kim pulls her body fully on to the bed, settles herself on top of Trini’s lap, and suddenly Trini’s holding on to Kim’s neck like she’ll fall off the face of the earth if she lets go.

 

Kim is way too much for Trini right now. Her mouth and her hands and the fact that this girl literally just climbed through Trini’s window in the middle of the night to make out with her. But god, it’s so good. How long has Trini wanted this? She’s making out with Kimberly Hart and it's fantastic.

 

“You’re so right,” Kim mumbles against Trini’s skin as she places a small bite at Trini’s neck. Her hands skirting down Trini’s sides and Trini's mouth falls open, “We should have done this ages ago.”

 

Trini doesn’t even respond, can’t even respond, just pulls Kim’s mouth to her own with one hand at her cheek and the other gripping at Kim’s hip. And Trini’s really glad that she's a Ranger in this moment because she knows that Kim would be leaving bruises if she weren’t.

 

They kiss and kiss and kiss, but the kisses eventually slow down.

 

Kim’s eyes are still blown wide in the darkness, but the heat subsides. Then they’re just sitting there, foreheads pressed together, Kim in Trini’s lap and Trini’s hands against Kim’s stomach, over her shirt.

 

Kim’s so fucking beautiful and suddenly Trini’s not smiling anymore.

 

“Hey. Trin, _hey_. What’s wrong?” Kimberly asks, cupping Trini’s jaw and looking close, trying to find the words Trini’s not saying.

 

Trini just sighs, and leans her head into Kim’s hands. “This just sucks, okay? Like, I would be so damn happy right now if... sometimes I can forget that I’m leaving and– I don’t know, you’re just so good at acting like nothing bad is happening and this sucks.”

 

Kim almost looks hurt, like something in Trini’s words had gotten to her, she doesn’t move though, stays right where she is. “You think I’m not sad? You think I’m not kicking myself that it took you telling us that you’re moving for me to get my ass into gear? Because that’s not fair, Trini.” She leans in and kisses Trini quickly, “I’m trying to be optimistic, because acting sad won’t make you any happier.”

 

And Trini nods, but she’s not quite done. “But what is this? Like are we messing around until I leave and then we’ll just act like nothing happened whenever I come back to visit? I mean, I didn’t really think that far forward when we kissed on the cliff, and it’s just making it harder to leave.”

 

“You’ve got to be joking, Trin.” Kimberly’s eyes are like steel in the moonlight, and Trini couldn’t look away if she tried, “I would follow you to Kentucky if I could. I– I’d be over there every weekend if we could find a way. If I thought for a second you’d leave your bothers and stay, I’d beg my parents to let you live with us. But,” she breathes out, “but, I guess for now you could just be my girlfriend?”

 

Kim’s looking at Trini with so much vulnerability in her eyes, and it’s all Trini can do to nod, yes, and kiss her again.

 

Trini feels Kim smile against her mouth.

 

“Cool,” Kim says, eyes shining, “looks like I’m dating a superhero.”

 

And Trini laughs, breath blowing lightly against Kim’s face. “Yeah, looks like I am too.”

 

Kimberly’s smile turns wicked again, and how is she is so good at that? “Now that we’re official, guess it’s okay to do this–”

 

Kim’s shirt is over her head and on the ground within seconds and she pulls Trini’s hands to grip at her bare waist. Kim’s tongue meets the seam of Trini’s lips and Trini thinks she might actually die.

 

She doesn’t think too much about leaving for the next little while. Doesn’t think about much other than Kimberly and her lips and her hands and – yeah, she’s good.

 

 

 

Kim leaves Trini’s house just before five a.m., which turns out to be for the best because Diego comes into her room just after nine to tell her that there are pancakes downstairs. Trini’s not hungry –and doesn’t want to eat breakfast with her parents – but says, “thanks anyway” as he leaves.

 

She pulls her headphones around her neck and jumps out the window. Trini knows exactly where she’s going.

 

She makes it to her rock in the quarry just before ten and steadies her breath. Breathe in, breathe out. The music pouring out of her headphones is all chaos and anger, but the underlying beat helps Trini keep count out her movements and relax her mind. As her hands glide through the air, the noise falls into the background and then it's just her, alone, apart from the world.

 

Her last town was good for something, she supposes, Trini would never have learned Tai Chi if she hadn't have gone there – and right now she needs this.

 

Eventually something breaks her concentration. Trini’s eyes snap open and she spins around, only to find Zack sitting a couple of feet from her with his hands above his head in mock-surrender.

 

“Sorry,” he says, and although he means it, Trini still acts annoyed, rolls her eyes and stops her music.

 

“Didn’t mean to distract you. You could use a little help on that last move though,” Zack teases, and he is such an asshole, Trini throws a rock at him.

 

She makes her way over to where he’s sitting and perches next to him.

 

“What’s up, idiot?” she says and grins when he glares at her playfully.

 

“Saw you being all Zen and decided I’d join,” he says, “We haven’t really talked lately.”

 

And that’s true. Aside from Kimberly, Zack’s the one she talks to the most.

 

“Yeah well, _life_.” Trini says, like that explains everything. and it kind of does.

 

“Ah yes, life,” Zack says, holding a finger to his temple, looking like sage personified, “That thing. How’s everything going?”

 

And Trini really doesn’t know why she does it – maybe it’s because it’s Zack, or maybe it’s because of what happened the night before with Kimberly, or maybe it’s because he asks the question so gently, with no pressure – but Trini answers him, fully and truthfully.

 

“Not great,” she says and avoids Zack’s gaze, stares out at the rocks in front of them instead. “I don’t know how to deal with what’s happening.” There’s a pause. Zack just lets Trini continue in her own time. “I just– I don’t want to leave, you know? That’s, like, the last thing I want. I can’t stand the thought of letting the team down, I have nightmares that I won’t be able to get back here in time, and if something happens to any of you… I wouldn’t be able to live with that.”

 

Zack leans his shoulder against Trini’s lightly, just for a moment, and it’s enough to get Trini to continue.

 

“I mean, even my little brothers don’t want to go. They love it here. This shitty little town is the first place we’ve all been happy and my parents don’t even–” _care_. She blows out a breath, “And this thing with Kim,” A fond little smile falls across Zack’s face at that, “I don’t even really know what we’re doing, but I don’t want to leave her. I don’t want to leave any of you guys.”

 

Zack puts his arm around Trini’s shoulders and pulls her into him. They’re not normally this close physically, but Trini’s grateful for the support.

 

“Man, I hate this,” Zack says after a long silence, he trails off like he wants to say something he knows Trini won’t like, goes ahead anyway, “Have you– Do your parents know all this? Like, have you talked to them about it?”

 

And Trini tries, but she can’t help it - annoyance rises within her. Zack knows the most about her relationship with her parents, knows full well that the last time Trini talked to them – really actually talked to them – was years ago. Still, she answers him and doesn’t pull away.

 

“You _know_ that wouldn’t do any good. You know how my parents are. It’s just a hopeless situation, they couldn’t care less about what I want.” She’s bitter, but it’s hard not to be when Trini believes every word she’s saying.

 

“I know,” he says, like he’s choosing his words carefully, which isn't something Zack does often, “I mean, I know it’s tough, that your ‘rents are difficult, but I don’t know. I think it might be worth it. You’d do almost anything to stay, so why not this? As a last resort? Just try to get them to understand... for us.”

 

And god, it’s so evident, just how much he cares. Crazy Zack, who’s always out for a good time, is sitting here begging Trini to try, when he never asks anyone for anything. Trini feels like crying.

 

“Fine, okay. Fine. I’ll try,” Trini says even though she knows it’s hopeless. Zack squeezes her shoulder and that’s all the thanks Trini needs.

 

 

 

It doesn’t go well.

 

At dinner the next night, Trini kind of explodes.

 

Her mom is talking about how nice the house they’re looking to rent in Kentucky is and how they’re going to have an open home in the coming week. Thanksgiving break is only a week and a half away and Trini jumps on the offensive.

 

She’s yelling about how she can’t believe her parents are talking about this stuff like she should be excited about it, and _did it even occur to them to ask if Trini and her brothers wanted to leave?_ Trini doesn’t stop; she yells that if her parents keep doing this to them then the boys are going to end up resenting them; how Trini’s in fucking senior year and she’s doing really damn well with her grades – but _do her parents even care about that?_  Clearly not.

 

Trini’s running out of steam, tears prickle behind her eyes, but she’s not finished yet – she says, “have you ever thought that maybe you’re part of the reason this family sucks? Family is about compromise and none of us want to leave, so what does that say about you?”

 

Her parents are shocked, sitting at the table with wide-eyes and open mouths. This is the most Trini has said to them in years, but she’s done.

 

She stands to leave; she’s good at walking away from situations to avoid the fallout.

 

Trini rustles Daniel and Diego’s hair then turns for the door, “I’ll be home tomorrow, don’t bother calling me.”

 

Her mom calls out after her but Trini doesn’t stop.

 

 

 

Trini ends up at Kim’s house.

 

There’s a lamp on in Kim’s room and the window is slightly ajar, so this time it’s Trini who climbs through Kim’s window, like the dramatic teenager she is.

 

Trini thinks she should be a little embarrassed – half-crying and miserable, seeking out the comfort of Kim’s arms – but Kim just hugs her tight and looks so damn concerned and caring, Trini doesn’t feel embarrassed at all.

 

Kim scratches her fingers along Trini’s scalp as Trini lays, pressed against Kim’s side. And honestly, how do her parents expect her to give this up? She curls her fist tighter into Kim’s shirt and eventually falls asleep.

 

 

Trini doesn’t go home until after school the next day.

 

In her rush to leave the house the night before, she’d forgotten to bring suitable clothes to train in that afternoon. Kim had offered to lend Trini something to wear, but the wicked look on her face and the way she raked her eyes over Trini’s form as she said it made Trini think that she’d be a little bit more comfortable in her own clothes than the strips of fabric Kim was sure to give her.

 

Trini was just going to sneak in, grab pants and a shirt, then she’d be out. No interaction with parents or anything. Easy peasy, right?

 

Or not.

 

Trini’s shoving a pair of yoga pants into a duffle bag when her dad knocks on the doorframe to her room.

 

Two things are not right with that picture. One; he should be at work, and two; he hadn’t set foot in Trini’s room in years.

 

“Trini, mija, don’t run off,” he says from the doorway, and Trini must glance to the window in desperation because he shifts into the room and says, “Please? Hear me out, sit.”

 

Trini does, slowly, and her dad moves to sit next to her but not too close.

 

“I think you know what I want to talk to you about,” and no shit, of course Trini does – and it’s terrifying, “First off, I think most of what you said last night was true,” –apparently Trini doesn’t know what he was going to say after all because that’s definitely not it, _what?_ “I think you made some very good points and although I don’t approve of how you said it – and we’ll talk about that later – moving takes more than just your mother and I’s blessing, and it was always thought a new town would make things better, but it takes all five of us talking and listening to each other to fix things.”

 

This is a trap, this is definitely a trap and Trini remains silent so that she doesn’t say the wrong thing.

 

“You need to let us know when things are on your mind, okay mija? We’ve spoken to the boys about it too. We had no idea all three of you hated the idea of moving so much.” Trini just stares down at her hands, god she’s so not good at this communication thing.

 

Her dad continues, “What I’m trying to say is, if it means that much to you, talk to us, tell us and–” he pauses there and Trini jumps in.

 

“You never asked,” she says. She’s angry, but her tone holds steady, “Right from the beginning, you never asked any of us if we wanted to move or if we liked it here or –or anything! I’m getting good grades, I have amazing friends and –“ and now was not the time to talk about Kim, “I just really like it here. I’m graduating high school this year and why would I want to leave?”

 

Her dad nods his head, and Trini doesn’t know why, but there’s a small smile on his face. “This family isn’t perfect, your mother and I – we’ve made mistakes,” he looks at her seriously, “we’re still making mistakes, but this is what I mean! Talk to us, and if you feel like you can’t talk to mom then talk to me.

 

“If you want to stay in Angel Grove, then we can stay – your brothers certainly want to.” He rests his hand on Trini’s shoulder, “This family is more important than a job, and I can find a new one here.”

 

This isn’t a trap. It’s not a trap and Trini knows her eyes must be as wide as saucers.

 

“Are you fuck– are you kidding me?” she says, because surely he must be. Fairy-tale endings like this don’t happen in real life, and they certainly don’t happen to Trini.

 

“No mija, I’m not. Your mother and I have talked and we agree. We need to change the way this family works, all of us do, but we can stay.”

 

Trini hasn’t hugged her dad in years, but she launches herself at him. She's a mix of emotions – disbelief, elation, shock, happiness – and  _god_ , she needs to tell the others.

 

 

 

Ten minutes later she’s running at the speed of light towards the pit.

 

There are tears of happiness running down he cheeks and Trini’s never felt quite so uncool, but she doesn’t care.

 

The four of them look over at her with wide-eyes when she bursts into the area.

 

“I’m staying! I’m fucking staying, I’m not going to fucking Kentucky anymore,” her voice fills the space and she's stumbling over her words. Then everything becomes chaos.

 

All four of them run over to her, and Trini’s on the ground buried in a group hug before she knows what hit her. Zack’s whooping and hollering, Jason looks like he’s going to cry, Billy says, “so we can still start a band, then?” and Kim – Kim just kisses her like her life depends on it, right there piled in with everyone.

 

God, Trini loves them.

 

Trini’s staying. She’s staying and the five of them will continue kicking ass and taking names and it’s all fucking fantastic, really.

 

The world will need them again soon – they can all feel it running through their blood. They’ll come up against a new enemy any day now, but with the five of them together, training and fighting and being a damn team, they can take on anything.

 

Lying there with Kim curled into her side, Trini’s head on Jason’s legs, Zack’s hip digging into her ribs and Billy’s knee pressed against her own – Trini’s never felt so at home.

 

Angel Grove ain't so bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if u made it to the end, well done! See you next time - maybe i'll be a bit less rusty then!


End file.
